1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to agricultural implements of the flail type which may be used after a crop has been harvested, for the purpose of mulching the remaining ground growth in the field. Also, such equipment can be used between crop rows if desired. More particularly, the invention is concerned with an improved flail-type agricultural implement which in preferred forms includes an elongated, axially rotatable axle and at least one elongated, flexible operating assembly disposed in radially spaced relationship to the axle and rotatable therewith; the axle assembly is also preferably variable in length so as to permit adjustment of the effective width of the unit. The invention also comprehends an adjustable implement assembly adapted for attachment to a mobile tractor or the like which includes a generally V-shaped assembly having a pair of diverging, implement-supporting arms, with each of the arms including at least a pair of telescopically interfitted, axially shiftable sections, along with means for selectively shifting the respective sections in order to alter the transverse or lateral distance between corresponding implements carried by the separate arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of flail units have been proposed in the past for mulching or destroying ground growth in fields. One type of flail unit commonly in use provides an elongated, axially rotatable central axle along with a plurality of radially outwardly extending chain-like flailers secured to the axle. Another variety of known flailers includes a central axle and a plurality of radially and circumferentially spaced, rigid elongated members which respectively support a plurality of longitudinally spaced flail hammers. In both of these types of flailers, powered rotation causes the flail ends or hammers to repeatedly strike the ground and thereby mulch or destroy ground growth.
While flailers of the type described have long been in use, a number of unresolved problems remain. For example, if it is desired to mulch between rows of emergent crops, the effective width of the flailer must correspond to the row spacing width, else the crop itself will be destroyed. And, since row widths are variable depending upon the crop in question, it will be readily appreciated that conventional flailers, which cannot be adjusted in their effective widths, cannot be universally employed. Therefore, a flail assembly which can be quickly and easily adjusted to vary the effective width thereof could give a decided advantage.
In addition, a number of mounting assemblies for securing a flailer to a mobile tractor or the like have been proposed. In general however, these mounts have not provided for any adjustment in the lateral or transverse distance between separate, corresponding flailers. This deficiency, in conjunction with that noted above with respect to fixed-width flailers, has rendered it virtually impossible to provide a truly universal flail mechanism usable in virtually any field and with a wide variety of row spacings.
Prior patents of background interest in connection with the present invention include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,562,709, 1,576,862, 1,693,475, 1,957,079, 2,465,405, 2,539,934, 2,974,472, 3,624,697, 2,865,135, and 3,884,019.